


Pocketful of Kryptonite

by Draycevixen



Category: Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: Bedside Vigils, Drabble, Jealousy, M/M, Partnership, Pre-Slash, Slash, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-17
Updated: 2012-04-17
Packaged: 2017-11-03 20:04:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/385403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draycevixen/pseuds/Draycevixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Saintvic, who prompted me with: superhero.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pocketful of Kryptonite

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saintvic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintvic/gifts).



.

Their attraction to each other had been instantaneous and, by unspoken agreement, too consuming to pursue their energies needed elsewhere.

Instead, they’d saved each other’s lives so often they’d lost count. They’d become partners, so much more, and yet still less than lovers.

Instead, he’d witnessed, ad nauseum, Napoleon recklessly playing the superhero to get the girl.

Instead, he’d spent far too many hours sat by hospital bedsides like this one, waiting for Napoleon to recover from the injuries inflicted by his latest femme fatale.

It was time to clip Napoleon’s wings.

Then he’d teach him how to really fly.

 

.


End file.
